Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Offizielle Ankündigungen/@comment-5006654-20140626065004/@comment-25127305-20140701182626
GreenHydragon sagte: Gut ich muss sagen du hast recht. 1. Was ich mit der Queen mach weiss ich nichtbdauert auch noch ne Weile. aber von dem was ich im Clan und auch anderswo gesehen habe ist mit GoWiWi bei max Bases locker 2 Sterne möglich wenn man nicht gerade bekifft ist ;-) Aber jetzt wie du sagst tendiert es zu 1 Stern oder verlieren. Vorher war die Verteidigerseite zu schwach jetzt vielleicht die Angriffsseite, auch wenn wir diesbezüglich erstmal abwarten müssen was für Strategien sich mit dem neuen Sprungzauber und den Walküren machen lassen. Also wie hättest du es ausgebalanct dass es sich durch Skill entscheided? Ich denke immer noch dass Hexen der Schlüssel sind auch wenn die jetzt innerhalb der Mauern bleiben (helden). nehmen wir den angriff GoWiWimal als beispiel, hier sind es sogar nichtmal 2 sterne geworden! trotz max truppen und 3 golems, also locker ist das nicht immer! jetzt nehmen wir noch das update dazu: pekka aus CB lvl5, teslas in der mitte 8 und queen und king bleiben auf ihrer seite (soll heißen man muss von 2 seiten angreiffen um beide zu beseitigen.) einziger vorteil, man könnte so eine base jetzt von oben angreiffen, dann stören die helden bis zum rh ned, selbst falls ein baba o.ä. sie "lockt". jetzt möchte ich das alle die das lesen und das video schauen auf 2 dinge achten! 1. wo der pekka aus der CB stehen bleibt und verteidigt bevor er stirbt und 2. wie schnell die 2 helden den 1. golem down hauen jetzt stellt euch bitte vor nach dem update baut der spieler seine base etwas um und die 2 helden stehen in der mitte und stehen bei einem angriff ungefähr an der stelle wo der pekka steht (besonders die queen steht ja nochn stück dahinter, hinter mauern) und dann verteidigen die zusammen mit dem pekka......3 einheiten die die ganze truppen platt machen ohne das viel verteidigung zerstört wird. bei diesem video wage ich zu behaupten das nach dem angriff nichtmal mehr 1 stern drin ist! daher ist meine meinung, das dieses heldenupdate völlig überflüssig ist und jetzt auch die verteidigung nicht zu schwach ist! und wenn ich etwas ändern müsste am balancing (was ich momentan nicht für nötig halte, da selbst der pekka 5 durch tesla 8 ausgeglichen wird) würde ich etwas neues einführen, was die ganze sache spannender macht! was neues?! oh ja zB eine Falle die x sekunden frost auslöst.....der angreifer hat den frostzauber, warum die verteidigung nicht auch?! so ne kleine frostbombe ähnlich der kleinen bombe die nen golem oder nen magier kurzzeitig stoppt, das wäre hammer! und wenn man 1 max 2 solche bomben bei rh10 hat, ist es für den verteidiger auch ehr glück, zufall oder erfahrung wo die bombe plaziert wird und sie entsprechend als angreifer zu umgehen bzw mit zB einem bogi auszulösen (statt nem golem) oder einfach die truppen zB magier verteilter setzen damit es nur 1/2 magier stoppt statt 6 auf einem haufen. sowas tut auch keinem weh wenn doch der golem drin landet....nach x sekunden ist er ja wieder frei und macht weiter, wenn er ansonsten nicht beschossen wird verliert er nichtmal leben...nur lebenszeit xD also ich bin ein fan von fallen, weil sie angriffe spannender machen und man spontan auf diese sachen reagieren muss, statt vorher 10min jeden schritt zu planen übertieben. achja ich möchte hier anmerken das ich oft genug in riesenbomben wandere mit magiern oder sprungbretter und ich mich auch sehr ärgere weil ich dadurch vllt verliere! aber es macht spaß!!! vor allem wenn man irgendwo am dorfrand nen ungeschützes gebäude killen will un dann tauschen 4 teslas auf und wenn man zB riesen setzt tretten die auf alle 6 sprungbretter...... klar von der anderen seite ist das dorf "ungeschützt" (fallentechnisch) aber es war pech oder erfahrung des verteidigers der wusste das über 50% der angreiffer dort starten.... ich liebe es einfach!^^ Ps: fallen wirken oft schwach, weil sie einzeln wenig bringen.... eine luftbombe bringt bissel schaden, dann setzt der angreiffer nen heilzauber und alles ist egal....sitzen da 3/4 nebeneinander, die ballons down! selbst ne gruppe drachen ist verwundet und wird vllt schneller vom bogenschützenturm besiegt, bevor der heilzauber die drachen rettet..... kleine bomben im übrigen auch!^^